25 Days of Jilmas
by paigenumber
Summary: There are 25 days to Christmas, and it also means that there is 25 Jily oneshots to keep everyone sane.


December 1st;

Inside of the Potter house, it was fairly warm but Lily still found herself shivering constantly. It was as if the accursed shivering would only stop if she happened to place herself centimetres from the large, roaring fire in the hearth. Lily wasn't complaining, not at all. Christmas was, and always had been, her favourite time of year. It wasn't the loving hand-knitted sweaters, scarfs, gloves or woollen hats everyone had during that time of year that made her love it, although she certainly loved that concept. To Lily, the best part of Christmas was the people, especially everyone in Godric's Hollow. They were kind, loving and exceedingly festive. Everyone from the small village had welcomed the newly wed couple openly, especially miss Bagshot. When they'd first arrived the lady have brought them biscuits and had continued to every since. The biscuits were absolutely horrific and James was currently using them as kindling instead of risking eating the things. He'd happily eaten the biscuits when they'd first been presented with them- James Potter never passed up free food- and had spent the rest of the week with his head in the toilet.

Outside of the sitting room, the sky was dark, the moon out and lighting the night sky. Delicate snowflakes danced and spun in the almost non-existent breeze as they made their way to settle onto the ground.

A rather large smile broke out across Lily's face as she clambered over to the window and wiped away the fog with the sleeve of her reindeer sweater. Okay, reindeer sweaters were cool! No one could say they weren't because, HELLO, REINDEERS! Happy laughter bubbled from her as she watched the moonlit proceedings with unsuppressed child-like glee.

"What on Earth are you up to, Mrs Potter?" came a cheeky, seductive voice from the archway that led from the kitchen into the sitting room. Just that voice, so warm, happy and loving caused all the coldness to be banished from her body momentarily, like a fire had been lit within her heart, her very soul.  
"What does it look like, Mr. Potter?" she asked as she turned the slightest bit to take in the appearance of her husband. Her _husband. _Lily didn't ever think that she'd get used to calling him that, but she absolutely loved referring to him with that name.

James Potter had on his familiar half-smile that made her heartbeat increase and his large, hazel eyes glittered with evident amusement. He had on a black sweater- having refused to even try on the sweater Rosie had hand-knitted for him- and trousers, his muscular – but not too muscular- arms filled to the brim with boxes. Curiosity sparked up in Lily and she moved over to sit in front of the fire again- carefully avoiding the undecorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room- by the dozing cat as she watched James lay the boxes by the window.

"What'cha got there?" Lily asked curiously, unable to keep it in any longer. Lily Eva- Potter, Lily Potter, did not like not knowing what was going on.

James pushed his square glasses back up his nose- they'd slipped down when he'd been handling the boxes- and grinned at his while he leaned back against the fireplace.

"Anna Lee's old Christmas decorations. She was a bit of a Christmas nutter like you, Lils." She felt her smile drop slightly. Anna Lee. She missed James' adopted aunt quite a lot and she knew that James did as well. After the rather abrupt, and horribly brutal death of James' uncle, William, Anna Lee had taken James' little sister, Alison and moved to Ireland to mourn the loss of the man.

It seemed as if James noticed the shift in her mood because he crouched down in front of her and gently ran his thumbs- they were ever so warm- over her rather cold, freckled cheeks.

"Hey…hey, love. Don't be sad. Please don't be sad. They're coming to stay for a week before Christmas." Lily felt her smile reappear at a speed that only James seemed to bring out in her and he carefully brushed his lips against hers. Lily instantly responded to him, one of her hands tangling itself in his shaggy black hair- he was really in need of a hair cut- and the other knotted itself into his black sweater. As carefully as if he was dealing with porcelain, James laid her back against the rug, his lips never leaving hers. If she hadn't have been locked in such a passionate snog with James, she probably would've noticed many things. One, that her sweater had ridden up and her bareback was against the rug. Two, the rug that her bare back was against was annoyingly scratchy.

But Lily didn't notice those things and she kissed James back with the same amount of eagerness. James rolled them around on the rug, making them swap positions more than once. Him on top, then her, then him again. They continued doing this, their lips only breaking apart to murmur to each other softly, "I love you." Of course, that was until an angered yowl caused them to break apart. Somehow when they'd rolled that time, they'd happened to roll over Lily's cat's tail, which looked extremely angry at being woken from his nap as he was giving them a look that clearly read, "Do you _mind?!" _

James chuckled lightly and gently brushed some of her loose red curls from her face and pressed a kiss to one of her cheeks, lightly brushing over the freckles there. "Clearly Socks wants us to hurry up and set up the tree so that he can cause us trouble and the hell of a lot of annoyance by ruining our attempts and stealing the tinsel."

Lily laughed and loving scratched Socks behind the ears. The cat immediately lay back down, purring contently. "I'm afraid I must agree with you there. Our cat is the devil."

So, with a look of mutual agreement they both went off to collect items. James went to try and find a better position for the tree, which included moving around all the furniture while Lily went and made hot chocolates and gathered some of the Christmas biscuits she'd made. As before mentioned, James would not eat Miss Bagshot's biscuits if someone _bribed _him.

Their brief canoodling had left her pink cheeked and longing for more, Lily decided as she trudged off to the kitchen.

Bloody Cat.

Her and James, although married, barely saw each other lately and when they did, the encounters were short, brief and fuelled with the hell of a lot of bottled up passion. Or they were Order meetings. Hence, Lily cursed that stupid cat of hers in that moment. That was another reason Lily loved Christmas, James was all hers for the whole of the holidays when he wasn't working.

When Lily returned with two cups of steaming hot chocolate, James had finally fixed up the tree but in response had made all the furniture bunched together awkwardly. He was currently sprawled out on the rug, entertaining Socks with a piece of tinsel.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Lily asked, amusement evident in her tone of voice. James looked up, a large grin on his face. "Quite, actually, little dove." Her heart leapt at the familiar nickname as she sat down on the rub beside James- folded her socked feet under her- and handed him one of the mugs.

As if without thinking, James leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Using that moment to his advantage, Socks jumped up, seized the tinsel and knocked James into Lily, which in turn bumped her onto her back.

"BLOODY CAT!" James said in annoyance as he brushed some hair from his wife's gorgeous, emerald green eyes. She only laughed happily, the happiness rubbing off on James, who leant down and claimed her warm, comforting lips into a deep kiss.

Things heated up quickly, James lost his sweater and his hair looked quite rugged, like Lily had ruffled it. Lust burned between them, putting the fire in the hearth to shame by the size of its blaze.

As if on cue, they heard a large BANG, which caused them both to abruptly sit up, confusion all over their facial expressions.

Socks, it seemed, had sexed the tinsel that had been dangling off the tree and had caused it to fall and knock various books off the bookshelf.

Lily couldn't help it. The sight of him, Sock's, with red tinsel hanging from his mouth while he wore an extremely guilty expression made her laugh uncontrollably. James looked from his laughing wife to the cat and shook his head. He had an odd family, but he wouldn't trade them for anything. Well…maybe the cat that seemed to be adamant on stopping him from ever having sex with his wife again.

"No tinsel, love?"  
Lily's eyes flickered from him and she in agreement.

"Definitely no tinsel."


End file.
